iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
5-7-2016 Matthew's Update
I don't remember how to edit worth crap, but here goes. Greetings IAAS viewers, it appears as though some edits have been made.... semi-recently. I come on here today because I was looking around at other wikis for information on a new video game I am desperately waiting for (OCTOBER SEVENTH CAN'T COME SOON ENOUGH, YOU GUYS AT 2K GAMES) and I just all of a sudden had my nostalgia sense go a-tingling. Then I see the updates which made me completely ''overjoyed, like more than the average man should be. And also Stef was logged into chat! Albiet inactive (she still is as of this writing but I took the snapshot like five minutes ago). So that made me happily scream like a little girl, internally of course that would be weird. ANYWAY. I saw some people talking about their lives so I may as well talk about myself, right? I mean it's not like anything interesting has happened to me since December of 2013. XD First off, I just read the totally crappy thing that happened to Stef around March (she didn't say the exact date, but whatevs) and I'd like to say, I would've probably had a freaking heart attack in that situation. Plus the fact of losing all those photos totally sucks eggs. Now I shall talk about myself in a boring manner... Um well, I was on Skype for awhile with TDR and Goldy and Ev and the remainder of the gang. That happened for a while, but then I got tired of the notifications of our ''great ''conversations consisting of the terms: *sup *nmu *same *lol *brb *k *back *wb Thrilling... Isn't it. Well point is I told Skype to stop signing automatically around late-March or so, so I haven't really been in contact with any of the old gang. Matthew Talks About His Love Life, the award winning romantic novel: Well, what else has happened. Hm, I'm sure most of you are aware from the page that I posted, but I left Rebekah. (I did it myself, in person; we still talk though, there just really wasn't a spark between us in our relationship) in about, oh, September-ish? I can't even remember. After that I started dating a new girl who I had already known since about first grade, Yvette. We actually talk romantically and it actually seems like we're ''dating. Except for one major inconvenience: SHE GOES TO A DIFFERENT SCHOOL. She's coming back to my school this coming year but currently we're limited to talking over Facebook and text messaging. ANOTHER ISSUE THERE IS ''she doesn't have WiFi and her cell phone doesn't get reception except for in like two spots at home. So we're limited to talking at the ocassional time that her mom lets her use her (extremely limited) data on ''her ''phone. Other Things About The ''Extraordinary ''Life of Matthew Let's see... My grandparents moved in with us after my grandfather got sick in about December. We ended up taking him to the VA hospital (he was in 'nam) and they did some (painfull) tests and came back saying it was AML leukemia. Also that he had four or so months to live. It just got worse and worse, he already had Parkinson's disease (or Parkinson-ism as the VA called it so they wouldn't have to pay for it) which made it so it was difficult to move in the first place. The VA ended up hiring hospice and they would come in to our house every two days or so. And then around February-ish? I don't remember the months are just a blur, he couldn't stand up for thirty seconds without becoming completely out of breath, so he was completely bed-ridden from that point. Beginning of March, VA calls my nana on the way home from the gas station and tells her some news, she pulls up to the house bawling her eyes out and she tells us that the VA gave up and they aren't going to do transfusions anymore (I forgot to mention he didn't want to do chemo). He died on the 21st of March. The first day of my sophomore spring break. My nana is still living with us. About a week after my mom had to have surgery because of something about her intestines being screwed up from the last time the hospital did surgery on them about four years ago. That got progressively worse, but about a week after the surgery she was fine, she's still on sick leave (I'm pretty sure she just quit and is gonna come back to her job once the gastrointestineolog--whatever finally sees her next Friday) so that's pretty cool. Matthew complains about something he did to himself and blames the education system: Oi vey, I guess I'll talk about this here because I hate talking about it to anyone else. It's not like the people are actually gonna read this far down after that depressing-ass story anyway. Long story short, it's the beginning of May, we only have about fourteen school days left. A happy thing, right? Ha ha ha, 'WRONG'''. Okay that was a bit dramatic but, during the time that my poppop was living with us and sick; I managed to let myself get behind on my school work. Like way behind. I failed quarter three Spanish II, Personal Finance, and Geometry. And because I'm a lazy asswipe, I haven't tried hard enough to bring my grade averages up in those classes. The way that it's currently slated, I am ''definitiely ''going to fail Spanish II, I'll be able to bring up the grade for PF, and I ''may ''be able to bring up the grade for Geometry, but that class was doomed from the start for me. The reason of which will be explained here. I have ''never ''been good at math. Surprise suprise, but I mostly got by up until Pre-Algebra. Which I passed but only barely. I could not focus at all in Algebra because our teacher had the worlds most dull monotone voice. Which was contrasted by a class full of loud obnoxious popular kids. I managed to just barely scrape by that class, actually failing on the report card but getting the credit because somehow I miraculously passed the ECA. Then comes Geometry. Taught by a teacher who is not necessarily boring, but to be honest: if she were burning in the middle of a city street and I had a gallon of water ''I'd drink it. ''Okay, well that is pretty severe, but I honestly hope she gets fired. Not only can I not focus in her class either (I'm reasonably sure Algebra ruined any chance of me focusing on math again) but when she gets up to lecture the class on what she does, she will sometimes completely change the topic to some completely unrelated story of hers. Or she will be yelling at some popular kid for goofing around when they weren't even being a distraction. If you are to raise your hand to ask for help, she often just walks right by you; hypocritcally on her phone even though she constantly yells at students for even having their's out even during work time. Even if she isn't on the phone, most of the time she will completely ignore you just in general, and if you were to ask another student for help she sure as hell notices them just fine. And on the rare ocassion that you are to actually get any help from her, she just rushes through with you and makes you feel like a complete imbecile for not knowing how to do it. Rant over. Other than that, my life has been pretty meh. I haven't gone anywhere or done anything exciting, I've just been at home lurking around on the internet avoiding my work. I think this is how I put in my signature if they havent changed it XD, @TechnoMattman Category:Matthew's Pages